Teeth are very unique in the human body in that they are the only body tissue that are not subject to metabolic turnover. Once our permanent teeth are formed, theoretically they are almost indestructible. For this reason, it is easy to understand the important role of teeth in archeological diggings since they are preserved in the fossil records. Another area in which teeth play an important role is in the area of forensic dentistry.
In spite of their seemingly indestructible nature, teeth are constantly subjected to bacterial attack throughout a person's lifetime. Such bacterial attack manifests itself in the form of various periodontal diseases including dental caries. Periodontal disease ranks as the most universal affliction suffered by mankind. As of 1977, it was estimated that, in the United States alone, the cost of treating various periodontal diseases exceeded 11 billion dollars.
Bacterial plaque has been shown to be a leading cause of disease of the teeth and of the periodontium. Plaque results from the interaction of mucin, a conjugated protein present in human saliva, with various micro-organisms present throughout the oral flora. Bacterial plaque causes decalcification of the enamel layer of the tooth structure. The disintegration of enamel is accomplished by both enzymes as well as acids formed from the bacterial colonies within the plaque.
Several specific species of micro-organisms have been implicated in the human periodontal disease during recent studies. The micro-organisms which are present in subgingival plaque are believed to play in important role as agents in causing this destructive disease. A small group of mostly gram positive anaerobic bacteria, from more than 200 morphologically and biochemically distant species which have been isolated from human periodontal pockets, has been closely related with diseased sites exhibiting inflamation, destruction of the periodontal attachment and crestal alveolar bone. Included within this group are strains of oral spirochetes, Bacteriodes gingivalis, Bacteroides intermedius, Fusobacterium numcleatum, Ekenella corrodens, Eubacteriym sp, Actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans, Selennomnonas sputigena, and Wolinella recta.
The above micro-organisms have been shown to be present in periodontal lesion and have been shown to possess potentially pathogenic virulence factors which account for their attachment and proliferation below the tissue. Furthermore, they inhibit host defense mechanisms while creating periodontal tissue damage.
Other recent studies have shown that sodium bicarbonate, as well as other inorganic salts such as sodium chloride and magnesium sulfate, have beneficial therapeutic properties when used as a chemotherapeutic agent for treatment of oral micro-organisms associated with periodontal disease. These inorganic salts were shown to be rapidly bacteriocidal to oral spirochetes and motile rods by inducing, after brief in vitro exposure, ultrastructural changes toxic to periodontal disease organisms. These anti-microbial agents were active against all suspected periodontopathogens tested. Sodium bicarbonate at a concentration of 84,000 ppm was found to produce in vitro a 99% lethality to selected strains of B intermedium and F nucleatum within 15 to 30 minutes after exposure.
The use of pure sodium bicarbonate has already been proven very effective in the removal of dental plaque and has also been shown to be effective in the control of periodontal disease. Sodium bicarbonate in powder form has been used for a number of years, however, it has never gained widespread acceptance by the public since it is inconvenient and difficult to use in powder form. At present, there is no sodium bicarbonate toothpaste on the market that is available for consumer use.